


A Different Kind of Love

by DabiTodoroki



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Poetry, F/M, Love Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabiTodoroki/pseuds/DabiTodoroki
Summary: A poem, I guess you could call it that





	A Different Kind of Love

He loved her since the first day, she smiled and he fell.

Everyday he did everything to see that smile one more time and every time he fell harder.

It shined brighter than all the stars in the universe.

Her eyes holding more hope than he knew possible.

Her laugh, her singing, her voice sweeter than any song in heaven or earth.

Everyday he woke wanting to confess to her, afraid of the reaction.

Everyday he would awake hoping to hear from her, to make the day perfect before it even began.

What could be more important than being with her? Her friendship.

He pushed down his feelings so he could be her friend, and with that he was happier than any words could describe.

She brightened his day brighter than the sun lights up the pyramids.

Even with her quirks, to him, she was perfect.

One day will he confess? Possibly never.

Everything is in design and he hopes one day that perfect design will include her.


End file.
